


It Started as a Joke

by wonderminterplus



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble Collection, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the very rare pairing of Beast Boy and Lightning. This is what I get for making random jokes during episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lightning was pissed. Bad enough that Mammoth showing up had ruined his and Beast Boy's movie viewing time ( he was enjoying “Clash Of The Titans” very much ,thank you.) but getting punched hard enough to go crashing through the glass doors was just more then annoying.

Getting up from hitting the street hard, he winced. The glass had cut into his yellow skin and he was bleeding now. He walked the pain off though. Though he knew Beast Boy was more then capable of handling himself in a fight, he wasn't going to leave him to battle alone.

Making his way back to the now broken window, Lightning looked in to see how the battle of progressing. Beast Boy was as he predicted, doing fine. Instead of using brute strength in an elephant or dinosaur form, he was being clever for one and getting in quick attacks as a spider monkey.

The yellow elemental almost laughed at the sight of Beast Boy leaping onto Mammoth's head and Mammoth swinging at him, only to end up hitting himself when Beast Boy moved. It was even more so funny that Beast Boy managed this trick more then once.

Eventually, Mammoth caught on though and swatted Beast Boy out of the air, slamming him against a wall. Beast Boy shifted back to his normal form and groaned as Mammoth approached.

“Now I'm going to crush you!” Mammoth snarled.

Beast Boy might have been afraid if he had not caught sight of Lightning behind Mammoth, his fists clenched and sparking.

“You really shouldn't have done that?” Beast Boy said with a smirk. “Pissing off my boyfriend is a bad idea.”

This caused Mammoth to pause.

“Boyfriend?” he questioned right before said boyfriend jammed his hands against Mammoth's back and shocked him.

Mammoth screamed and quickly collapsed, twitching time to time. Lightning gave a snort as he looked down as Mammoth with disdain.

“Yes. Boyfriend. As in messing with him bumps up my annoyance to anger.” Lightning said.

“Dude, he's smoking. And ugh, burning hair is not a nice smell.” Beast Boy said.

Lightning did not seem concerned for Mammoth. He knew how much electricity was too much. Mammoth would survive. As the police sirens wails could be heard in the distance, a idle thought voiced by Beast Boy got Lightning's attention.

“I wonder if we'll get our ticket money back...” he said.


	2. Toys

"Look Lighting! It looks just like you!” Beast Boy cried.

Lighting glanced up from the table of junk he was looking over. Though Beast Boy had told him yard sales generally had good stuff, Lightning had yet to see anything of interest. 

“What are you talking about, green one?” Lightning asked, now facing Beast Boy.

“This!” Beast Boy said, holding up a yellow and spiky haired monstrosity.

“What is that?” Lightning asked, nearly wincing at the sight of the thing.

“It's a treasure troll. Look, even the little stone in it's belly button your suppose to wish on is yellow. It's so you.” Beast Boy said.

“It is not! And I wish you would put that thing away.” Lightning snorted.

“Sorry. Wishes won't work unless you rub the stone.” Beast Boy said, a smirk on his face.

“I am not rubbing a stone on a toy for a wish.” Lightning growled.

“Aw, come on. Just a little?” Beast Boy teased, putting the treasure troll up to Lightning's face.

Lighting frowned and his fingers sparked.

“Unless you would like to see that toy fried, I would remove it from in front of my face.” Lightning said.

Beast Boy shrugged, sensing he was pushing Lightning a little too far. So he relented and pulled the Treasure Troll away from Lightning's face. After placing it back on the table. Without another word the two continued down the row of junk laden tables. Lightning suddenly grinned and picked up a Kermit the frog doll from one of the tables.

“If that troll toy is me, then this frog must be you.” Lightning said.

“I am so not Kermit the frog.” Beast Boy said with a snort.

“Yet he is green like you. And you can turn into a frog, can you not?” Lightning insisted. “Also, I have seen you flail your arms time to time like this certain frog.”

That was the last time Beast Boy was going to watch the Muppet's dvd in front of Lightning. He hadn't even known Lightning had been paying attention to the screen at the time.

“I do not flail my arms!” Beast Boy cried.

Lightning just smiled and placed the toy back down. Though both had placed the items they found on the tables at that time, neither were surprised when Christmas rolled around and Beast Boy received a Kermit doll from Lighting and Lightning received a yellow hair treasure troll from Beast Boy. The other titans did not get why the two burst into laughter at this.


	3. Cat Sitting

"Dude! That is the ugliest cat I've ever seen!” Beast Boy cried out when Lightning entered the living room, cat in his arms.

Lightning glared at Beast Boy as he placed the brown cat on the floor. The cat looked like it had gone through some hard times. Half it's tail was gone, it's whiskers were curled and bent, and there were small bald patches on the cats body. It was hard not to laugh as the cat with a face that looked like it was smushed in, walked. The cat walked into a loopy fashion, as if drunk.

“Do not make fun of Quy.” Lightning said.

“Quy?” Beast Boy questioned, glancing down at the cat as it nearly walked into the couch.

“It's a Vietnamese name. It means 'precious'” Lightning explained as he stepped over to the couch as well.

“I'm guessing this is Thunder's cat and not yours, as I don't think you would name your own pet something that prissy.” Beast Boy said.

Lightning nodded as Quy attempted to jump up on the couch. Beast Boy may have thought the cat ugly, but he reached down to help Quy onto the couch. Quy was obviously pleased by this action as he began to purr. Too bad his purr reminded Beast Boy of a truck backing up.

“Yes, it is Thunder's cat. He found it a week ago. Not surprisingly, he found it in a dumpster.” Lightning said, taking a seat next to Beast Boy.

“You think it's ugly too, don't you?” Beast Boy asked, reaching out to stroke Quy on top of the head.

Once again Lightning nodded, this time with a deep sigh.

“It is quite ugly, yes. Oh, I wouldn't pet him by the way. I am quite sure he has fleas.” Lightning said.

As Beast Boy quickly moved his hand away from Quy, who looked a little annoyed at Beast Boy now if it was possible for a cat to express annoyance with merely it's face, Lightning continued to speak.

“My brother adores him though. He dotes on the creature like it were a child. In fact, I would not be watching the cat if not for him insisting that since he'll be gone all night with Starfire, that Quy will get lonely and that will hurt his health.” Lightning said, rolling his eyes.

“I see... speaking of Starfire, she would probably love this cat.” Beast Boy said.

“Most likely. If I did not know my brother well, I would almost suspect that he adopted the cat to get closer to Starfire. But I know my brother better then that.” Lightning said.

“That's true.” Beast Boy said before grinning suddenly. “Anyways, got the action movie for us to watch. I'll just pop it into the dvd player now.”

An hour later, despite all the explosions and yelling on the t.v screen, Lightning and Beast Boy were huddled close to each other. The two looked rather content and a little drowsy. Drowsy enough that they had let popcorn and candy bags fall to the floor, forgotten. Quy, who had been perched on the arm of the couch, made his way over to the two super heros. He then flopped down and stretched out onto Beast Boy and Lightning's laps. It was enough to rouse them and make them look down.

“Heh, I guess he's kind of ugly in a cute way... and I think I'll chance a few fleas.” Beast Boy said.

“Yes... whats a few fleas to super heros like us?” Lightning said before laying his head on Beast Boy's shoulder.


End file.
